Girly Fluff Dreams
by Bridge Over The Creek
Summary: It's the end of the first year of RWBY's stay at Beacon, and Weiss has invited Ruby to come to Atlas for the break, as a means to continue their training. One night Weiss realizes things about herself that scare her; Ruby comes to the daring rescue with seemingly complete obliviousness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there, readers.**_ _ **I ask only one thing; bear with me. The quality of this fic is pretty mediocre. I haven't been keeping up with my writing due to lack of a pc, so getting back into the writing game was hard. I feel that by the end of the fic I had already started to get comfortable again.**_

 _ **So, without any further hold ups, enjoy my awkward, fluffy ramblings about an imaginary relationship that doesn't even exist canonically but inexplicably is my entire universe.**_

 _ **-Aegis**_

* * *

Weiss' bare feet made hardly a whisper as she crossed her bedroom, skin brushing against the smooth, hardwood floor. She sat down in a plush chair in front of a large desk mirror, eyes downcast. Even in the moonlight where she was sure she could hardly even see the color of her complexion, Weiss didn't have the nerve to look at herself.

It wasn't that she wasn't pretty; she was downright drop-dead-bombshell-gorgeous. She knew this as a fact; it wasn't vain, just truth. It was just that...

"Ruby Rose... You're insufferable." She whispered, her eyes darting unwittingly to the princess canopied bed across the room for her, silhouetted in the large, ornate window that let in a torrent of the moon's light. Silhouetted even further was the sleeping form of Ruby atop her blankets.

Her eyes swept back to their original place within a second, and Weiss felt her face grow hot. _Darn, this is ridiculous..._ Goosebumps prickled on Weiss' skin when she thought about how close Ruby and her had been just a moment ago. How intimate. She had felt Ruby's breath on her _neck_. Her hand had been resting on Ruby's _hip_. It had come as a shock for Weiss, but the closeness had been intoxicating. Too intoxicating.

She had been forced out of bed by her own body to take a deep breath and relax. She didn't understand herself right now... Not in the slightest. She was furious, absolutely appalled... And mystifyingly giddy. And the irrefutable attraction...

 _I thought we were just friends..._ Weiss thought hopelessly to herself, hands clasped between her thighs. Friends didn't fantasize about feeling one another, or kissing, or other things that are more suited for behind closed doors.

The thought that she could blame Ruby for this crossed Weiss' mind. After all, it was Ruby who had gotten lonely all alone in her 'big, empty and cold room'. Weiss could see where Ruby was coming from... But dust-damnit, Ruby was sixteen! Then again, Weiss had admitted Ruby into her bed willingly enough. So it was very likely that both were to blame...

Weiss looked up into the mirror, her face nothing but one dark color of shadows. Yet she could easily imagine the scarlet blush on her cheeks. Maybe Weiss was just ridiculously lonely. Perhaps she was overreacting.

She didn't really feel lonely. Not emotionally. Perhaps to some degree... But not that badly. The errant fantasy of her and Ruby being physically and emotionally closer, closer than even Winter was with Weiss, had the heiress blushing angrily as tears of turmoil pecked at the corners of her delicate eyes. What a train wreck this was turning into.

Her toes curled inwards as she clenched her hands into tight little fists, emotions turning into singular anger for just one moment before dissipating into another tumult of attraction, confusion, hunger and disgust. She had the urge to scream into her pillow, like all teenage girls tend to do.

"H-hey, aaah, Weiss?" Ruby called, a small yawn breaking her words in two. Weiss jumped in her seat, before calming. "Weiss, where'r'ya?" Ruby slurred sleepily. It was mildly cute.

"I'm over here, dunce. Just go back to sleep."

There was a brief silence, followed by the rustling of fabrics. "I need ta' pee..." Ruby mumbled, getting up from the soft feather mattress. "Weiss, where's the toilet?"

The heiress grimaced out of habit, Ruby's formalities completely absent in this half sleep state. "Down the hall, second left." Weiss sighed, watching the vague dark form of Ruby shamble across her room.

"Thanksh."

Weiss waited until Ruby had closed the bedroom door before she got up out of the chair and escaped back to her bed. Ruby had been sleeping above the blankets, so it was still warm where the brunette had been laying. Weiss wasn't really used to sleeping overtop the comforters, though, so she didn't really get to appreciate that warmth as she slid beneath the still cool undersides of her blankets.

But still, that scent of strawberry.

When Ruby came back into the room, seemingly moving as quiet as possible, Weiss jumped again before settling. If she could just stay somewhat controlled, that would do her a world of good.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered, and Weiss pretended not to hear her. She kept her eyes shut and her breathing more or less even. "Weiss!" She called again, louder. Still Weiss kept still. She listened as Ruby sighed, unsure if it was relief or agitation. Then she heard the sounds of Ruby's more profound and steady footfalls across the hardwood floor, then felt her nerves tingle as Ruby put her knee on the edge of the mattress.

"Weiss? A-are you up?"

"Yes, Ruby, I'm up." Weiss huffed, knowing that not even she could believably fall asleep in the small amount of time it took Ruby to leave and get back from the bathroom.

"Oh. Good!" Ruby said, and Weiss waited. And proceeded to wait for several long moments.

"Ruby? Aren't you going to get into bed...?"

"Uh. Well, uh, yeah you see..." Ruby stuttered a moment before a nervous giggle, soft and low, escaped her lips.

Cute. Definitely cute. Weiss' mind thought, disobeying her utterly. "See what, Ruby?"

"Uh. Right. Uhm. Well, I was thinking that if you don't want me to share the bed and all I could leave!"

"You don't sleep very well alone, Ruby. You know that." Weiss told both Ruby and herself, forcing her instincts back before she sent Ruby away. She was mortified at herself, but she wanted to overcome this.

"Right. But you don't really sleep well with other people." Ruby countered even as she leaned forward and shifted her knee further up onto the bed.

"Just get in the bed, Ruby. You're wasting sleep." Weiss grumbled, a facade to mask the heightening nerves. If the bedsheets and pillows and blankets smelled like strawberry, Ruby smelled like an entire field of the sweet fruits.

"You're sure?" Ruby asked, though she was fully on the bed now, leaning above Weiss. The heiress felt her face flush and silently cursed. With Ruby's face only a few inches above her own, eyes wide and face graced with an effortlessly captivating smile, Weiss found herself fighting urges.

"I'm sure, Ruby." Weiss managed, choking the answer out before rolling over to face away from the brunette.

"A-alright…"

Weiss twisted her mouth in a small grimace, already feeling self conscious about her actions. As the heiress of a company belong to a man of herfather's calibur, Weiss was supposed to be perfect at expressions of all sorts, along with bodily movement. She couldn't help herself, though; no business partner or 'family friend' had ever intimidated her as much as she did herself.

Ruby sidled up close to Weiss, carelessly throwing a leg over Weiss' own and pressing her forehead between Weiss' shoulderblades. Weiss tingled at the multitude of touches but kept herself more or less under control. When Ruby hummed softly and happily, Weiss felt the ridiculous urge to giggle.

"Weiss? What's so funny?"

The heiress choked up mid-laugh, realizing then that she had, apparently, been giggling. _This is insane. Absolutely absurd. And wonderful…_ She thought, adding the last part on with a guilty blush. She loved the feeling of Ruby's warmth. The feeling of the brunette's hot breath on her spine made her shiver, if not lightly. Ruby didn't seem to notice.

"It's nothing, dolt. Go to sleep." Weiss told her, reprimanding Ruby for doing absolutely nothing. Afterall, that was how Heiress' worked.

"Hmph." Ruby shifted, wiggling closer until her body was against Weiss'. Even underneath the covers with Ruby not, Weiss felt like a furnace at this point. It dawned on her that Ruby had no idea how intimate this felt to Weiss; afterall, Weiss herself hadn't expected her own reaction. The attraction she was feeling for Ruby right now… Was it even possibly mutual? The thought made Weiss feel uncomfortable.

"Weiss?"

Weiss huffed, agitated. Ruby was so oblivious and reckless sometimes; mostly on the battlefield, but every now and then it applied to normal life situations. Like now. "What _is_ it, Ruby?"

A short silence followed after, in which Weiss realized the leg overtop her own, Ruby's, was rubbing her thigh through the blankets in a noticeably nervous manner. The action made Weiss blush furiously, but she didn't have the nerve to tell Ruby to stop. Mostly because she liked it.

"I was just wondering if like… It's kinda cold in here, so can I come under the blankets?"

"No!" Weiss blurted, not even processing Ruby's words fully. She cringed immediately after, glad she couldn't see Ruby's hurt expression right now. "It's just that-"

"Nah, s'okay, Weiss. No worries!" Ruby said, head buried in Weiss' great white main of loose hair. Despite her attempt to sound nonchalant, Weiss could hear the dejection clear as day. It was made clearer when Ruby not so subtly removed her limbs from overtop Weiss' frame. She didn't mean to be _that_ harsh.

"Ruby…" Weiss paused, waiting for Ruby to answer. It inexplicably easier to talk when you didn't feel like you were being ignored. No answer came, and Weiss felt worse. No way around it, Weiss was going to have to suffer tonight. "Crawl under, dunce."

"It's really fine if you don't want me to, Weiss! I mean, it's not that cold, really, just not the _ideal_ temperature!" Ruby promised her. In the back of her mind, Weiss was impressed by Ruby's choice of words. At least, it was impressive coming from Ruby.

Weiss sat up, gesturing for Ruby to move off the bed. "Aw, Weiss…" Ruby began to protest, finding herself cut short when Weiss raised a single eyebrow. Ruby knew not to argue with Weiss when she raised her eyebrow. Many nights of hard studying had taught her that, and it showed as Ruby compliantly removed herself from the mattress with only a few low grievances.

The heiress tossed the supple and silken sheets and blankets down to her feet. "Alright. Get in, we're going to sleep." Weiss was desperately hoping that Ruby would keep some personal space between them, just a little, tiny, miniscule amount. That would do.

But of course, that wouldn't possibly be the case.

Ruby was smiling _radiantly_ as she crawled up beside Weiss, immediately filling any empty space between them by throwing an arm around Weiss' waist. Despite her body's misgivings, Weiss decided she rather liked the ridiculous feeling of warmth that spread through her abdomen and tingled through her limbs.

Weiss had to lean forward to pull the blankets back up. Ruby stayed clinging to her side. As the two of them laid back down into the pillows, Ruby wasted no time in intertwining their legs. The skin-on-skin contact was like electricity for the distressed heiress. Talk about frying your sensory system.

With Ruby's breath glancing Weiss' cheek, the brunette facing the other girl while Weiss looked up at the ceiling, the heiress found herself fighting hard to make a decision. She was never going to sleep like this. There was only one thing to be done about it, no matter how scary it would be. Or how self loathing she might feel afterwards. Or gratified, maybe… Would the complete realization of her feelings really make her feel lighter, or would it only cause to worsen the problems? She _could_ ignore it all, but…

"Ruby."

"Er, Weiss, y-"

"There's something we must talk about. It would be detrimental to our current relationship if we didn't."

Beside her, Ruby sighed, and Weiss was barely able to catch the "Why do you talk like that?" that Ruby tried to hide under her breath.

Right. Ruby probably hadn't even ever heard of the word detrimental.

"What I mean is that… There's a problem between us, Ruby. We need to work it out."

The giggle that came from Ruby was so unexpected and confusing that for a moment Weiss forgot to be nervous. "Ruby?" Weiss started, turning her head to stare quizzically at the brunette.

Ruby's smile was enormous, and in the small amount of moonlight, beautiful. Weiss was even considering the idea of complimenting the way Ruby's hair framed her face. Thankfully, she wasn't clinically insane. At least, not completely.

"I'm sorry, Weiss, it's just that sometimes you're so adorable!" Ruby's shameless confession made Weiss blush as red as a can of tomato sauce.

"R-Ruby, you don't just say-! That's exactly what this is-! You need a filter!" Weiss' reprimanded, and Ruby's grin grew smaller but more serene. "And you- you…" Weiss' voice trailed off as Ruby closed her eyes, leaned into Weiss and burrowed into the crook between Weiss' chin and collarbone.

"Don't worry about it, Weiss. We can work this out tomorrow or something."

Ruby's voice vibrated pleasantly against Weiss' chest.

"Ruby…"

"Nah. I'm sleepy. We'll figure out your feelings tomorrow."

The minutes passed by with silence and Weiss' wide eyes, until eventually the heiress realized Ruby had fallen asleep. The brunette had curled closer, completely en-wrapping Weiss with her body.

And it dawned on Weiss that Ruby's nonchalance had seemed to wear off on her. Or maybe it was just the after-effects of Ruby's utter disregard for subtlety and protocol.

Either way, Weiss found it didn't matter as she melted into Ruby's soft embrace and drifted off to a comfortable dream land full of girly fluff.

Alas for dramatics, sometimes they just weren't needed.

* * *

 _ **Another note; it is my hope to release a few more oneshots and then finish with the Ghost of a Rose re-write. I want to get fully competent again before I finish it.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this and will take the time to leave a review. Favorites help a lot, too. Thanks! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! You may have noticed I wrote another chapter for this.**_

* * *

"Ruby, can you hold this for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure thing, teammate!" Ruby agreed, accepting the bowl of cookie batter with an exaggerated salute. Weiss watched her cautiously for a moment before turning back around to the sink.

"Hold onto that until I'm done here. _Hold onto it."_ Weiss reiterated the last part, making sure to inflect that she meant for Ruby to _only_ hold onto it. Weiss then plunged her hands into the mildly hot soapy water and started in on the baking utensils.

"Mm… Ogay!" Ruby agreed.

And then Weiss began to reflect on the last few days _and_ nights. Ruby had slept with Weiss every night since their awkward encounter. It hadn't gone anywhere passed cuddlings, nor had they talked about Weiss' feelings like they promised. Weiss figured Ruby was waiting for her to bring the topic up, which wouldn't happen. It couldn't happen. Dear dust, she could never!

It was enough to hold and be held at night. Ruby was comfortable with their arrangement and so was Weiss.

It was enough.

Even _if_ she really wanted to find out more about her partner… Or to feel Ruby's soft hands caress more than just her shoulders or legs… Weiss felt blood in her face and mentally slapped those thoughts away, reminiscent to a karate black belt.

"Umg, ohgee, uh, Weiss…"

"Hm?" Weiss' head snapped to the side to where she could see Ruby from her peripheral vision.

What she saw did not please her. Not at all.

Standing with a look of pure guilt and an empty mixing bowl held in her hands was Ruby Rose. And an empty mixing bowl. Which moments ago was not an empty mixing. Not at all.

"Weiss, I got a little… Carried… away." The brunette trailed off into a timid silence, voice growing quieter and squeakier with every passing second as Weiss turned to face her.

"Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Leave my kitchen."

"Right."

And with that, Ruby was gone, leaving a rightfully touchy Weiss behind. Of course, she should have seen it coming. But honestly. Ruby was _sixteen_! Was she born without the capacity for self control?

Weiss huffed in annoyance, also realizing Ruby still had the mixing bowl. A few more minutes passed and she had finished with the dishes, setting them to dry in a rack. She let the dirty dish water drain while she dried her hands.

And then it was time to begin the hunt.

Of course, it didn't take long for Weiss to find Ruby; the brunette had escaped to Weiss' room and was busy trying on the outfits Weiss and her had gone out and bought on the first few days of Ruby's arrival. Dressed in a black blouse, a black skirt with pink lace on the hem and knee socks striped in more black and pink, Ruby struck a ridiculously adorable figure.

And to top it all, when the startled brunette turned to face Weiss in reaction to the heiress' sudden appearance, Weiss took instant note of the smudge of dough on the tip of Ruby's nose.

Absolutely, totally, one hundred percent ridiculously adorable. And just like that, Weiss found herself unable to be upset about Ruby's transgression. Weiss huffed, shot Ruby a weak glare that hardly offset the blush on her cheeks, and went to sit down on the edge of her bed. Ruby grinned sheepishly at her, but Weiss thought she caught a glint of slyness in those silver pools of Ruby's.

"I'm uh, really super sorry, Weiss… It was really good, though!"

"Glad to hear it." Weiss deadpanned, and Ruby grinned her sheep grin again, and Weiss' expression softened as she sighed. "Alright, alright. Whatever, it's fine. I wasn't making them for me, anyhow."

Ruby giggled, rushing to take her spot beside Weiss. The heiress shifted imperceptibly away on instinct. "So, you're not going to ban me from the bed?"

"N-no, Ruby, you can still… Come to be-... No." Weiss stuttered, and Ruby laughed, a light titter that made Weiss' stomach feel fluttery.

"Aw, you're so awkward sometimes, Weiss!" Ruby said as she leaned in and bumped Weiss' shoulder with her own, and the heiress blushed a deeper scarlet than before.

"Don't be a dunce, Ruby!"

"But I'm not!"

"I disagree!" Weiss snapped, and again Ruby laughed, louder and heartier this time. Weiss' eyebrow, the one with the scar, twitched.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Don't get mad or nothing!" Ruby apologized. Weiss sighed, running a hand through her pinned up ponytail. And then she giggled, quietly, before bumping Ruby back with her own shoulder. The brunette leaned into it with an easy grin, and for a moment their eyes met, and Weiss lost herself in that sparkling silver.

And it was soft, quiet and barely audible, but Weiss heard it anyways.

"You're beautiful, Weiss." Ruby whispered, lips not even moving in the slightest, smile fading to something more dazzled as her eyes grew larger. Weiss, so caught up in their intimate moment, had to take a moment to translate the physical and verbal gestures.

When she did finally process it all, her face turned cherry and she jolted away from Ruby, Weiss' mouth hanging open in surprise. A hurt expression flashed across Ruby's face before being replaced with another easy grin, even as she turned to look away from Weiss to hide her own blush.

"Er, you know. Like anyone else, you're beautiful!" Ruby attempted, evidently trying to save the awkward moment. Weiss, too startled, too stunned, couldn't really appreciate the effort. Instead she simply nodded, snapping her mouth shut when she realized she was risking drooling. "M'sorry…" Ruby offered, giving Weiss a half hearted smile.

Weiss forced herself to relax, looking around the room almost frantically. Anywhere but where Ruby sat.

Maybe if Ruby hadn't reciprocated the feelings, Weiss could have gotten over this and had a perfectly normal sexual preference. But if Ruby was feeling these things too, then life was going to get a lot more difficult. So far, Ruby hadn't given many hints as to whether or not she did, other than offering to Weiss that she was perceptive enough to know how Weiss was probably feeling.

Then again, would anyone willingly sleep in the same bed with someone of the same sex if that same someone was attracted to them? _Ruby might. She likes to make people happy._ That thought both helped reassure Weiss and set her back on her heels.

Ruby wouldn't _fake_ feelings just to make Weiss happy, right?

 _I don't know…_

"It's… Alright, Ruby. I… Thought I'd left something in the oven for a moment." The excuse was ridiculous; absolutely unbelievable. But she knew Ruby would accept it and then everything would be fine again, or at least, fine enough to be relatively comfortable again. For the time being.

Sure enough, Ruby turned back to Weiss with a giggle. "And you call me a dunce!", she said, sticking the tip of her tongue out at the heiress. Weiss scoffed, throwing a hip out to the side and placing a hand on it.

"You're filthy. We're going out later today and I'm not having you looking like an urchin. There's a shower upstairs, fourth room on the left." Weiss told her, deciding on the spot that they weren't staying inside for the remainder of the day. She couldn't handle that much close space with Ruby right now.

Besides, with Ruby taking a shower, it would give Weiss a few moments to collect her thoughts and steady herself again.

"Oooooh, we're going out?! Sweet! You're going to show me around Atlas and stuff?" Ruby half squealed, jumping up from the bed. When Weiss nodded, unable to hold her amused grin, Ruby really did squeal. "Okay, okay, I'll go take my shower. Then we're going out, _right_ after! Right?"

"Alright." Weiss agreed, and Ruby fist pumped the air. Without another word Ruby set off for the door. "Hold up, Ruby!" The brunette paused, turning to face Weiss just inside the doorway.

Licking her index finger delicately, Weiss stepped up to Ruby and quickly rubbed the smudge of dough off of Ruby's nose.

Ruby blushed so hard that Weiss almost wasn't conscious about her own flush.

"Now go."

Ruby nodded and zipped off, leaving a very shaky and oddly elated Weiss behind.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it. I decided to turn this into a really short story with short chapters. I don't know why, but I fell in love with this idea.**_

 _ **In other news, I have opened up a Twitter account. The link is on my profile, and yes, the link does work. This way I can keep you guys completely updated on when a new chapter is on its way, or why it's taking so long to get there, along with other news related to my fanfiction writing.**_

 _ **Please, drop a review, favorite and follow. It really, really helps!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please note; this chapter features less humor than it does fluffs and relationship progression. As you can tell, I write Weiss and Ruby as the biggest dorks EVER. Mainly because they are. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The two of them walked side by side down a lamp and moonlight lit forest park path, Ruby with a chocolate ice cream in her hand. Their day had gone pretty well since leaving the house; the strange tension they'd developed for a moment was absolutely non existent. Weiss was thankful for this, for who Ruby was, how she was so able to simply be with someone and enjoy it.

Ruby was a blessing. A _best friend_ blessing.

Ruby was humming; a happy sound with slow crescendos and decrescendos. It was actually really pretty. Weiss almost felt it would have been right to walk closer to Ruby and hold an arm around the brunette's waist. However, she didn't. Unconsciously, she ended up walking a finger's width further away from Ruby, who didn't notice as she stained her face with chocolate and gazed bright eyed up at a full, bright moon.

 _She can be really pretty, actually…_ Weiss allowed herself to think, mainly because she _needed_ to express her internal feelings somehow, even if it was through more internality.

"Hey, uhm, Weiss?" Ruby tilted her head vaguely towards Weiss, looking at her obliquely.

"Hmm, Ruby?" Weiss voice was soft, quiet. It was fitting for the current atmosphere that encircled the two of them.

"I wanted to thank you for asking me out here to Atlas! It's been a huge blast and all." Ruby thanked her, and Weiss smiled. Ruby had hardly been too enthusiastic the first few nights, mainly because Weiss had spent those first days away with family and catching up with friends.

Since then, though, it'd been a constant of… Weiss' thoughts trailed off, unsure which word she was looking for. It didn't matter, really. "Of course, Ruby. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else along." Weiss admitted truthfully, knowing now that it wasn't simply for training that she'd had the nerve to suggest Atlas to Ruby. The heiress suspected that subconsciously she'd wanted the companionship of her partner.

Ruby half hummed-half giggled at this admission, turning her head to look at Weiss more directly. From the corner of her eye, Weiss could see the brunette studying her. She was glad for the night time light, otherwise her flush would have been ridiculously spottable.

"You really are super pretty, Weiss…" Ruby told her, and even though Weiss was unable to feel barely anything else other than more embarrassment and quiet anger for Ruby's potential feelings, the acute heiress also picked up on something much more subtle.

Just barely in reach, hidden behind layers of admiration, was a slight tinge of uncertainty to Ruby's voice, as if she wasn't sure about something. Weiss tensed, her walking slowing and Ruby adjusting her speed to match her companion.

"Thank you. You are too, Ruby." Weiss told her, again personally truthful, as she looked back at the brunette. Ruby smiled back as their eyes met, and Weiss was startled at what she was sure she saw in Ruby's silver orbs.

Ruby was deep in thought.

A silence befell them as the brunette turned her attention back to the path ahead of them. For a few more minutes they walked, appreciating the quiet, until Weiss had finally had enough of it.

"It's getting late, Ruby. Home?" Weiss asked her, stopping.

For a moment, Ruby didn't answer. When she did, it came out sounding distracted. "Er, yeah, sure."

Weiss frowned the entire walk home.

Weiss felt distressed as she climbed into her hot bath, waters scented with oils. As her toes, then feet, legs and finally abdomen were submerged, she gradually felt a little better. Trying to fully put off her mind's worries, she tried singing a song.

She found that, halfway through the melody, she had reached her max level of calmness. With a sigh, the heiress went to lathering her long ivory tresses with shampoo, letting the strands fan out behind her head as she then soaked it in the water, gently running her hands through her hair until it felt rinsed.

She quickly rubbed her body down, surprised when she found herself mildly aroused. Ruby's face flitted through her vision's eye and Weiss flushed so deeply that even the water probably couldn't match her temperature.

She finished as fast as possible, wrapping herself in a soft, plush white towel after rubbing her soaked hair down.

The walk back was filled with emotions of guilt and shame. She'd almost got off to the thought of her best friend. She felt filthy despite her bath and had to bite her bottom lip hard to stop herself from crying. What a nightmare these feelings were making for her.

When she entered the room, Ruby was sitting on the edge of her bed brushing her hair, dressed in a long, red and silky nightgown, the only one she had. Weiss had demanded that Ruby at least where one article of clothing that was age appropriate. The sight produced a half smile on Weiss' face despite herself.

"Hiya, Weiss!" Ruby greeted her, all hints at the earlier turmoil Weiss had suspected in the brunette having completely vanished from her voice. Ruby's eyes flitted across Weiss' half naked form quickly, before the brunette looked pointedly back at her brush and began to fiddle absently with it.

"Hi, Ruby." Weiss returned, blushing. Ruby had just taken in a very rare eyeful of Weiss, albeit a brief one. Weiss felt a very tiny amount less guilty about her bath-time feelings, but no less angry about it. Coming to terms with something was not easy for Weiss.

The heiress made her way into her walk-in closet, choosing a pair of white knee socks to be paired with a black nightgown that split on the side to reveal her hip. She found that despite how much it made her feel self conscious, she didn't mind Ruby looking at her. It felt easier when Ruby was doing these things, even if they could be purely platonic, wrought out of nothing but simple curiosity.

Still, it made Weiss feel better.

Weiss came out of the closet to stand before her mirror, using it as a ploy as she studied Ruby's reaction. Ruby looked Weiss over again, a little longer this time as she paused for just a moment on the heiress' chest before looking away. Weiss frowned; there'd been absolutely no emotional response other than a small smile when Weiss had first stepped out of the closet.

With a sigh, Weiss walked over and sat beside Ruby, whose hands tightened their grip on the brush. For a moment that was all Weiss could stare at.

"Ruby?"

"Hm?" Ruby hummed, quietly but pointedly looking away from Weiss.

"What's up?" The heiress asked, leaning towards the brunette. This was… Scary, Weiss realized, her pulse quickening as her nerves and mind started to rush through a billion different answers to that question. One of them was a fantasy that made Weiss almost as angry as her bathtime moment.

Ruby let out a short lived laugh, turning the brush around and around in her hands. Weiss watched it for a moment before looking up at Ruby's head, which was bowed down just slightly, loose hair falling to hide portions of her face.

And then there was silence. "Ruby?" Weiss pushed, and Ruby looked at her with a sad smile.

"You're really cool, you know that, Weiss?" Ruby told her, before looking back at the brush. "And uhm, that's not the point. Uh. I don't know, I think I'm just really sleepy and it's making me feel kind of bleh."

Weiss pursed her lips, knowing that Ruby and sleepy didn't fit into the same sentence together. Ever. The heiress wanted to reach out and touch Ruby, comfort her in a hug, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. Ruby seemed like she was shying from her Weiss realized with startling clarity.

Weiss shifted a smidgen away, watching as an unreadable smile hinted at the corners of Ruby's almost hidden mouth as the brunette made herself more relaxed in response.

And Weiss wasn't sure, but she knew there were only a few options left to explore. Either Ruby was totally creeped out by Weiss' barely hidden attraction, Ruby felt guilty about not being able to really reciprocate, OR Ruby actually did feel the same way and was fighting it, just like Weiss was.

Frustration pricked at the corners of Weiss' eyes.

"Ruby, if you wish to talk about something, I'm one hundred percent listening." Weiss offered.

Ruby sighed, drawing her legs up underneath her as she turned halfway towards the heiress.

Weiss, breath grew deeper and more urgent, knowing that she was about to get her answer. For a few moments Ruby twisted her face around, starting up and stopping herself everytime she went to speak. "Ruby, breathe." Weiss told her, and Ruby let out a small giggle. The sound made Weiss feel happier.

Ruby licked her lips before looking Weiss in the eyes. Cerulean met with storming grey.

"Weiss… This is gonna sound really strange, but… I actually _am_ pretty, right?"

Weiss' lips parted a bit, stunned by what she'd heard.

Ruby Rose was _insecure_ about her physical appearance. _Ruby Rose._ The same girl who ate ridiculous amounts of fat without shame.

"I just… You know, by Atlas standards."

Atlas… Standards?

Weiss was confused but she knew the answer. "Absolutely." Weiss answered immediately, confidently if not curiously.

"Not lying? Not at all?"

"No, I'm not lying!" Weiss assured her. "Ruby, where is this even coming from? You've never been concerned about these things!"

Ruby shrugged and Weiss could tell the brunette was still concerned about "being pretty by Atlas standards". Weiss bit her bottom lip in thought before an idea came to her. "Hand me your scroll for a second, Ruby." She ordered. Ruby looked at her curiously before obediently getting up to cross the room to the mirror, collecting her scroll and delivering it to Weiss before taking her place back on the bed.

In just a few minutes coupled with Weiss and Ruby trying to figure out Ruby's forgotten password, Weiss had found what she was looking for. "Here." She said, inviting Ruby to come in close to view the screen. The brunette shifted closer, completely oblivious to the fact that she was almost sitting in Weiss' lap. _Gods, she smells divine._ Weiss thought distractedly, trying not to peer at the other girl's exposed form. From this angle Weiss could see right down Ruby's chest.

Weiss tapped the play button on the queued video and the scroll erupted into a myriad of musical notes before a moving image started to fade in from black. The two of them watched as a dozen ballet dancers flitted across a grand stage, dressed in fleecy white to match the snow-themed decor around them.

"These girls are far more beautiful than I am, Ruby." Weiss assured the brunette, who looked up with an expression of confusion. There was maybe even a hint of hurt in those silver pools, and Weiss felt she knew what Ruby was thinking, that if those ballet dancers were prettier than _Weiss_ , Ruby must be rather homely.

"And you're far more gorgeous than they could ever be." Weiss finished, and before Ruby could ask it, Weiss answered for her. "I've never said anything to you and meant it as much as I do this, Ruby."

And then their eyes met, and Weiss could read Ruby like an open book. She could see what the brunette was planning to do and it terrified her yet thrilled her. _She wouldn't… But could she?_ Weiss half wished-half forbid, trying to make the decision to back away.

Damn those silver eyes that captivated her so.

Ruby half closed her eyes as she leaned towards Weiss' face, breath reaching the heiress' face as she came closer, closer. Weiss was too distracted by Ruby's overpowering closeness and scent to care about blushing.

For a moment, as Ruby's mouth passed within inches of Weiss', the heiress' heart felt like it was going to implode within her rib cage. It was only for a moment before Ruby's lips had passed the threshold of Weiss', but still. Ruby put her hands on Weiss' as she pressed her soft lips to Weiss' smooth cheek, holding the kiss and squeezing the heiress' hands as she did. Almost seven seconds passed before Ruby pulled away slightly, and Weiss heard a distinct sniffling sound coming from the brunette.

"Thank you, Weiss!" Ruby whisper cried, throwing her arms around Weiss' waist and leaning into give Weiss a powerful hug as she pressed her forehead to Weiss' shoulder. The heiress was stunned, but after that closeness… That intimacy, she needed more.

And so the heiress reciprocated, gently hugging Ruby back while cooing at her, surprised to find the brunette crying over such a minor issue. Weiss felt that the issue went deeper, that insecurities about being beautiful weren't the only antagonists in Ruby's mind right now.

But as she held Ruby, Weiss found that this was perfect. They had reached their limit for tonight, their comfort zone. Right now, that was in each other's embrace.

They leaned back into the pillows, adjusting and according their holds as they got comfortable, legs intertwining. Ruby had stopped crying and was now simply breathing softly against Weiss' collarbone. It sent tingles through the heiress but it wasn't unbearable.

The room's overhead light shut off as the clock hit 10 PM.

In the comfort of the dark and each other, both girls drifted into dreams of beautiful love stories.

* * *

 _ **Sooooo much fluff. I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did.**_

 _ **Fun fact; this was originally twice the length it is now. I wrote a scene where Ruby and Weiss go to a café. After re-reading it a couple times, I decided it didn't really need to be there, so I scrapped it in favor of the lighter, shorter but ultimately still really good (in my humble opinion) alternative that is this chapter.**_

 _ **If you have the time, I would really appreciate a favorite/follow/review. They let me know best that you guys want more, faster.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edit:** I noticed that I forgot to add some of them fancy horizontals. Sorry for that, they've been added! _

* * *

Weiss was concerned. She dressed distractedly, thoughts focused entirely upon Ruby. She still wasn't one hundred and one percent absolutely certain about Ruby's feelings. At this point, it almost felt like Ruby was trying to avoid getting close to Weiss while appeasing the heiress as well. To say she wasn't frustrated would by lying.

She gave little amount of attention to her outfit for today; a simply beige blouse with tight blue jeans would do fine. She had today partially planned, starting with a trip to a modest café for dinner, followed by a waltz around Atlas city until they got tired enough to return home. It was almost a direct repeat of their last outing yesterday, which was Weiss' plan. Ruby was all she could think about and it was beginning to take a toll. Weiss couldn't even look at her partner during breakfast this morning. They had been so intimate last night that the line had almost been crossed.

Weiss desperately needed closure. Spending all day together could be a good way to get it.

"Weiss!" Ruby called, drawing out her name for a very long time. Of course Ruby knew where Weiss was, she was just doing what Ruby's do.

"Stop rushing me." Weiss called back, brushing her hair quickly in a mirror and deciding to let it hang loose for today. She thought Ruby would appreciate it more, and really, Weiss only wanted Ruby's attention. It was no longer just a deep crush. It was critical that Weiss either made something happen or the two let it go. Somehow, the later made Weiss' stomach clench.

"Hurry up, then!" Ruby insisted, and Weiss huffed to herself. There wasn't much she could do but hurry up; Ruby would just continuously pester at her.

"Alright, I'm coming. Calm yourself." Weiss said, exiting her closet and giving Ruby a look. The brunette stuck her tongue out, and Weiss made it a point to not react to it.

"Sooo, where are we going?"

"I've told you multiple times, Ruby." Weiss said as she collected her things. "Stop making me repeat things to you."

Ruby blew a raspberry at Weiss as she slumped down onto Weiss' bed. "I don't wanna go anywhere, Weiss!" Ruby announced, and Weiss dropped her purse and spun around on her heel, pointing a finger in Ruby's direction.

"Listen here, dolt! We are not spending the entire day cooped up in my fancy-pantsy bedroom!" Weiss said, and Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes.

"But I like it here, Weiss! We have so much fun and stuff, and it's so cozy! Plus, we can't really bake on the sidewalk, can we?"

"I probably could." Weiss muttered, denying logic. "Look, I'd just like to treat you to some nice stuff while we're out here and maybe, you know, do something..." Weiss trailed off, letting words roll silently off her tongue.

Ruby eyed her strangely, then gave her a half smile. "Weiss, I really wouldn't mind going somewhere if you really wanna."

"I do." Weiss pouted, and Ruby was quick in getting up.

"Alright princess, where to?" Ruby happily asked, and Weiss made a mental note on pouts.

"So, I wanted to go to this cafe that's in town. It's called Spice and, to be honest, has too strong of a ginger smell to it. However, it's really nice." Weiss said, clasping her hands together with satisfaction. At last, things were going to plan.

Ruby hurriedly dressed herself in Weiss' closet, coming out dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. It was plain, and Weiss had issues not commenting on it despite her own lack of exoticness. "How do I look?"

"Appetizing." Weiss mumbled, shifting through her purse to make sure she had everything, and, most importantly, her scroll. "Now, lets go."

The made it just out the front gate of Weiss' families sprawling mansion of insane grandiose before Ruby asked, "Did you call me appetizing?"

Weiss missed a step, grew hot in her face and shrugged in response.

* * *

"There, look. Isn't it nice?" Weiss asked proudly, pointing out the cafe. Ruby hummed in response, and Weiss was pleased. It's chocolate brown and caramel coloured exterior was pleasant to look at, and the quaint chalkboard sign outside the front door saying "Come in and have some _sugar and spice_ " gave it a very nice dash of charm.

"Yang would totally appreciate that." Ruby chuckled as they entered the building, being assaulted with smells of pies, doughnuts, cakes, pastries, soups, coffee, tea and other such things immediately. Above all else was, impressively, a strong scent of ginger pervading over everything else. "Wow, you weren't being honest enough." Ruby commented.

"It's... Not that bad." Weiss said, smiling at a waiter who motioned at them. Weiss was a common patron at the small establishment and was also a great tipper, which made her a costumer the cafe was always happy to see.

"It's suffocating." Ruby murmured back at Weiss, following her to an empty table near the side window facing the road.

Weiss glared reproachfully at Ruby, who smiled apologetically and obediently took a seat at the round table. "I think it's rather cozy." Weiss said.

"Alright, alright. It isn't as bad as I'm saying it is. Actually, I kinda like it." Ruby said, holding her hands up in defeat.

Weiss smiled and playfully swatted Ruby's wrist, and then they both giggled. How easy this was. _And yet,_ thought Weiss, _It's just so hard to forget last night._ Not for the first time today, Weiss wondered if Ruby was still only trying to lead this on for as long as possible until she either found a way out of it or, and this is what scared Weiss the most, decided to go with it just to make Weiss happy. She twisted the hem of her blouse into a knot with an idle hand as a waiter approached.

The waiter was female and pretty, and Weiss didn't recognize her. "Hi, can I take some orders?" She asked, and Weiss noted a sultry tone to her voice. Immediately she was put on edge.

"I'd like a French Onion soup with some tea. She'll just eat cookies." Weiss said, and the waitress wrote it down and left with a wink.

"I may have liked something else you know." Ruby said, and Weiss raised her eyebrow at her. "May have." Ruby repeated. "So, I dunno. Is there a real reason we're here?"

The question startled Weiss a little, who stirred in her seat for a moment in response. She didn't expect Ruby to be so blunt about it. "No, not really. I just thought that it would be nice to go out for today and maybe..." Weiss trailed off, ending with a shrug. It wasn't like her to be unable to give a full answer, and she was starting to have doubts about her plans.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss and folded her arms across her chest. "Nah, it's alright, vitamin D is good for us."

Weiss inwardly sighed, grateful that Ruby let it drop. The waitress came back then, serving Ruby first. "Alright. Uncounted amount of cookies for the cute one," She said, giving Ruby a plate of cookies with various flavours, all topped off with a cute smile that made Ruby giggle.

When she tried to serve Weiss, Weiss interrupted any pleasantries with a curt "Thank you," and took the soup from her. The waitress didn't seem to mind, flashing Ruby another smile. Weiss was stunned and more than a little jealous about the stolen Ruby giggle.

Ruby nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie about the size of a spread out hand while she absently played with a strand of hair. "So, did that waitress just flirt at you?" Weiss asked as soon as the aforementioned was out of earshot.

Ruby shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe? Gosh, wouldn't that be kinda cool? Imagine me being hit on!" Ruby gushed, and Weiss' eyebrow twitched. "I mean, Yang always gets hit on, and people are too nervous to hit on you, but me? Whoa."

"Yes, how incredible." Weiss murmured, spooning hot soup into her mouth. It burned her tongue but tasted incredible. _I thought I hit on her last night._ Weiss thought bitterly.

"Man, that's crazy. Wait till I tell the girls. Gosh, they're gonna be really... Excited." Ruby's voice trailed off, and Weiss cringed. Ruby had hit a nerve they'd both been trying to avoid recently; there were only two more weeks left to their vacation, and to say they were apprehensive about ending their alone time would be a lie.

"Yeah, I bet they will. Hey, how's your cookies? As great as I told you they'd be?" Weiss asked, immediately trying to change the subject.

Ruby brightened, her downcast expression being swept away. "Oh, yeah! They're amazing! I wish Vale had something this great."

Weiss smiled proudly. "People tend to specialize to extremities here in Atlas."

"I've noticed." Ruby said, stuffing her face immediately afterwards with a new cookie and choking on it when Weiss' face went from proud to confused to insulted in the span of two seconds.

"Ruby, you're inability to appreciate being good at things upsets me." Weiss said, making a tsk'ing sound.

Ruby swallowed gave Weiss a chocolate stained grin, and Weiss laughed quietly. A silence fell over them and lasted until they'd finished eating. It was a comfortable silence where they appreciated one another's company. When they were done, Weiss slipped the waitress a substantial tip. They smiled at each other coldly, and Weiss was shocked to see a glint of challenge in her pair of green, sparkling eyes.

Ruby smiled at the waitress, who smiled back a little too warmly for Weiss' taste. Then the waitress gave Ruby a wink not unlike the same she'd given Weiss, accompanied by a small wave. Ruby waved back, gave a small titter and blushed, looking away. Weiss watched the exchange with growing fury and jealousy; this was absurd, after all.

"Alright, Ruby. Let's go, we have a date to catch." Weiss suddenly announced, and Ruby almost fell over. Weiss didn't give the waitress another look as she lead Ruby out of the cafe.

Outside, Weiss took a deep breath of air. _There. That should keep that low rent whore away._

"Heya, Weiss?"

"What is it, Ruby?" Weiss sighed, already in the process of forgiving Ruby's own flirtations. After all, it was Ruby's first time.

"What's that about a date?" Ruby asked slyly, but Weiss had it covered already. She'd made the plan up on the spot.

She turned to face Ruby with an air of urgency that the smile on Ruby's face fell to a small curve in her lips. "Ruby, that girl in there goes through relationships like a chain smoker. You'll catch something if you interact with that, trust me. I know people."

Ruby was still for a moment, the remnants of her smile turning into a pair of pursed lips while she processed what Weiss told her. Then she shrugged, her smile returning. "Whatever, it was just cool to actually flirt with someone. Thanks for the warning, I guess." Ruby rubbed her tummy, then stretched. "So, no date then?"

It was a joke, or at least sounded like one, but Weiss still felt bad when she answered "No, Ruby, there's no date."

"Alrighty, so I don't get to flirt for the rest of today. Shucks." Ruby giggled, and Weiss forced herself to laugh with her. There was a bad sinking feeling in her stomach; she needed more Ruby time.

"Come on, there's a fair almost year-round here in Atlas, we should go." Weiss suggested.

"Cool, I haven't been to one since I lived on Patch!" Ruby agreed, enthusiasm almost oozing out of her ears.

As the cafe was passing out of view, Weiss turned around and gave the cafe a look. It would be awhile since she visited again.

* * *

"Whoa." Ruby breathed, silver eyes wide as she stared at the massive snowflake-Ferris wheel that towered over the fair grounds, glistening in the sunlight. It's metal was beyond shined and smooth and shaped beautifully and seamlessly. It was a cultural pride for the citizens of Atlas and a matter of family pride for Weiss, who's family name was stamped on the base of the elegant construction. "It's gorgeous."

"It's only really that impressive when you don't see it every day of your life." Weiss admitted, trying to downplay it just a little. Ruby just continued to stare at it as Weiss got them admitted. Soon enough the two of them found themselves loading into one of the wheel's carts. The sun was still high in the sky, three pm only just approaching.

Weiss watched Ruby intently as they rose higher up into the sky. She was swinging her legs and gazing down at the crowds below, a look of content on her face.

"So, do you like it?" Weiss asked, drawing Ruby's attention back to herself. Ruby grinned and half hugged Weiss, who barely stiffened from the contact.

"This is really cool, Weiss." Ruby drew back a little, creating that uncomfortable close distance between their faces that Weiss was growing to hate and love. "Thanks for asking me out here with you."

"No problem." Weiss said quietly, allowing herself to appreciate every little detail of Ruby's face, such as the narrow bridge of her nose and the largeness of her eyes, or the fullness of her lips. _Damnit, not the lips again._

Ruby drew back then, breaking the brief close contact far too soon for Weiss' taste and turning her attention up to the sky where she proceeded to cloud gaze. Weiss didn't join her for a very long time, busy studying Ruby. There was an unmistakable brilliance to her that Weiss couldn't deny. She also didn't understand it. There was nothing there that solely explained why Weiss felt so strongly about Ruby because it was all of Ruby. Ever single fibber of her ridiculous partner was attractive to Weiss, and that scared her.

Eventually Weiss did turn her attention off of Ruby, but she didn't point it at the sky. Instead she studied her hands and wondered whether or not this was the right thing to do. They had the perfect opportunity; as paired huntresses part of a team, they'd be together for the rest of their life, more or less. She also recalled that dating your colleagues is a bad game plan.

Before they knew it they'd spent the evening ascending and descending at a slow pace. Weiss had eventually just simply paid for a set of consecutive rides, neither really willing to leave. At some point, she didn't really know when, they'd fallen into a slumber. Weiss came to as soon as they reached the pinnacle of their climb, only to find Ruby staring off into the distance with a sombre look in her eyes. It would have made for a nice picture.

Instead of talking, Weiss broke the silence with a cute yawn and stretched, alerting Ruby to her wakefulness. Ruby's demeanour immediately changed to a more common Ruby attitude, smile and all. "Weiss! You've been sleeping for like," Ruby paused, "A long time!"

Weiss snorted. Her body was sore and her muscles stiff, and she'd give anything for a bathroom trip. "Ready to go?" She asked Ruby, who nodded, if not mildly reluctantly. It amazed Weiss how much of a difference there was between the Ruby she knew a year ago, the same Ruby who couldn't sit through a history class.

As they reached the end of their ride, they got off; Weiss also found out they had two more go-rounds paid for. "Alright, wait for me here. I'm going to use the bathroom, unless you need to go to." Weiss told her, leaving Ruby off at the entrance. Ruby shook her head and stayed behind.

Weiss was only gone for a few minutes and then they were off, soon walking aimlessly down a sidewalk in a city that dusk was setting over increasingly fast.

"So, how'd you enjoy today?"

Ruby shrugged, shoving her hands deep into her jeans. "It was fun. I liked the Snow-wheel."

Weiss frowned, sensing something was off. Today was supposed to have made Ruby happy and have them forget about last night. "Ruby, if there's something you want to talk about, I'm all ears."

Ruby seemed to consider Weiss for a moment, which made the heiress uneasy, before suddenly perking up and popping her shoulders with a great shoulder roll that brought her hands out of her pockets. "Nah, I'm just tired. Sitting so long made me lethargic." She gave Weiss a reassuring smile.

Weiss smiled back, deciding to let it go at that. "Nice choice of words."

Ruby did a quick twirl on her heel, making a popping sound with her mouth. "Ayup. I've been trying to be more heiress-like."

Weiss scoffed playfully, "As if you could ever pull off heels."

Ruby's shoulders sagged as she pretended to mope. "Fair point, princess. You win this one."

They both had a laugh at Ruby's expense, and the banter continued for some time. Eventually it passed into silence, in which they drew really close to each other and quietly observed their surroundings while not really looking at them, loosing themselves in thought.

"Huh." Ruby said first, breaking the silence. They were standing outside of the Schnee manor, the sun having almost completely vanished. "We're home."

Weiss eyed Ruby, realizing that until now, it had always been "We're at you're place," or "Hey look, it's you're home!" Weiss thought she liked the sound of Ruby calling it that. "I guess so." Weiss muttered, realizing then how tired her legs were. Her feet were sore, and her back could really use some lying down. "I call the shower first." She said, beating Ruby to it.

"Damn." Ruby cursed, and Weiss grinned triumphantly.

Showering took little time. In truth, Weiss was just excited to spend more time embracing Ruby. _Just some more time as it is. Then I'll have use talk._ She thought as she dried off, donning a pair of silk shorts and a loose tank-top.

When she left her bathroom and entered the bedroom, Ruby eagerly dashed past her and took over the bathroom immediately. Weiss, while a bit ruffled, was able to forgive her regardless. A couple minutes passed into fifteens, and Weiss sighed longingly. Of course Ruby decided to take a long shower when all Weiss wanted to do was sleep.

Ruby eventually came out thirty minutes later, wearing a pair of panties and an overshirt. Weiss was embarrassed to see her in such a little-dressed state, but she didn't comment. "So, sleep time?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, looking as if she was mulling something over in her head. "Hey, Weiss... What's, you know, the deal here?"

Weiss' heart skipped a beat, clever enough to know what Ruby was referring to. "What do you mean?" She asked, playing the fool. She drew the blanket over her bare knees.

Ruby rolled her eyes, coming over to sit on the bed next to Weiss, who instinctively drew closer. It went over her head that she'd have shifted away only a few weeks ago. "Like right there. You're like super," Ruby stopped, searching for the right words, "intimate, I guess, but at the same time you're not and it's... Well, it's confusing me."

Weiss pursed her lips, turning her eyes to the canopy above. "Ruby, please don't make me acknowledge anything yet."

Weiss' shutout seemed to silence and hurt Ruby, who nodded and slipped over Weiss' frame and into bed, turning her back to her. A lump formed in Weiss' throat and she swallowed it. Ruby too was being worn thin by this. "I'm sorry, Ruby." Weiss said quietly, hoping for a reply.

"S'okay, Weiss." Ruby murmured sleepily.

"Thanks." Weiss said, switching the lights off manually and slipping into the blankets. When no recognition came, Weiss laid her head down in her pillow and thought about them. She didn't think it would be right to get too close to Ruby right now, but she craved the contact. She gave in to herself and spooned Ruby from behind, who, to Weiss' relief, shifted into the embrace rather than away.

And then they slept.

* * *

 _ **Hi!** It has been a VERY long time. I have no excuses, other than that I moved provinces. Still doesn't excuse why I took so long. My apologies, and I hope you guys will still support and enjoy the rest of the story. From me to you, please enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came for Ruby first, who groaned and yawned. The sunlight shone in through pale curtains, their fabric not thick enough to block it. She could feel Weiss draped over her, and she smiled half heartedly. The air felt thick with cosiness and the word 'comfy' made its way into Ruby's head.

Beside her Weiss shifted, making a squeaking sound as she too stretched and yawned. The blankets rustled as they were disturbed, revealing both of their legs to the cool Atlas morning air. Ruby rolled onto her back and stared up at the canopy, making out the distinct patterns in the delicate stitching. "Oh, you're up?" Weiss said sleepily.

"Yehp." Ruby said, popping the p.

Weiss grunted, retracting her limbs from around Ruby, who sat up to make easier. "So," Weiss started, trailing off.

"So?"

Weiss sighed, and Ruby made no move to push for an answer. She was hurting from last night and didn't want to bring the subject back up.

Finally, Weiss said, "Breakfast?"

"Definitely." Ruby agreed, slipping off the mattress. Her shirt had gotten itself tucked into the band on her panties, but Weiss didn't see. She played with the idea of maybe keeping it that way, but the appeal wasn't there. Ruby fixed it and waited for Weiss, who ran to the bathroom to change into her robes.

When she came out they made their way into a cold kitchen. Ruby had very few misgivings about Atlas, one of them being their apparent needlessness for heating. Her bare feet felt like they were walking on hard ice as she crossed the floor to one of the island seats. "Bacon and eggs?" Weiss asked her as Ruby sat and fought off shivers.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Ruby agreed, looking down at the ridiculously shiny countertop. She could perfectly make out her own reflection and began making faces at it, which paired nicely with her bed head.

Soon the scent of seasoned eggs and bacon filled the kitchen, along with the sounds of sizzling grease and utensils scraping against pans. Weiss hummed a tune to herself that Ruby enjoyed, forcing herself to not comment on it. She had also forced down the urge for a glass of milk, not wanting to freeze her blood.

"Alright, balanced breakfast coming up!" Weiss announced, bringing two plates over.

"You're missing grain." Ruby said, accepting her plate as her stomach grumbled.

"No, you're welcome Ruby, I cooked your breakfast for you just so you could hassle me about it. I don't even cook for myself most times, you know?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out before eating a forkful of egg. She'd eaten a few Weiss made breakfasts already, but they never ceased to impress her taste buds. "Thanksh, Weish! Thish ish great!" Ruby said around a mouthful of egg, losing a portion of it to the floor. "Oopsh."

"Dunce." Weiss reprimanded her dryly, sitting down opposite to her and giving her a look. Ruby shrugged apologetically and dug into her meal with gusto, savouring the rich flavouring. It surprised her that she used to think Yang's cooking was 'really good'.

They ate in silence, the sounds of their forks scraping on ceramic plates the only noise. It was disturbingly quiet, but Ruby didn't know what to really say to Weiss and Weiss didn't seem to want to come up with something herself.

After breakfast Ruby voted to wash, and Weiss gave them up with little argument. Those were left to dry and suddenly there was a long day left to fill. Ruby leaned against the kitchen sink, taking a moment to drink in Weiss with her eyes. She was sitting with her hands clasped between her thighs looking down, a twisted expression of discontent and indecision on her face. Ruby sighed, suddenly wishing for the studies and field drills at Beacon to distract her mind.

"Hey, do you wanna just laze around the house all day?" Weiss asked, breaking the solemn silence. The dull tone to her voice made Ruby feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you want Weissy!"

Weiss smiled at her, and Ruby smiled back weakly. There was little charm in the cold and hard atmosphere of this morning Ruby thought drearily.

"Alright, then. I have a hot tub and it's definitely cold enough to use it." Weiss said and Ruby immediately perked up.

"You have a hot tub?" She said, voice shrill. Her frozen toes danced in anticipation. Weiss crossed her arms smugly and nodded.

"Trust me, you have no idea."

Ruby hooted in excitement.

* * *

She had expected a hot tub; not a full blown spa. In one of the far rooms of the mansion there was a set of double doors that led into one of the most grandiose room Ruby had seen thus far, even topping Weiss' bedroom. The walls were paneled in dark oak with intricate vine-like carvings woven into them, and they shined from an overhead skylight. Ruby also took note of the cozy warmth in the room, wondering if it would be too hot in her. The floor was smooth oak as well, though a lighter shade. Along the walls were beautifully designed braziers fastened to them, burning incense that smelt like lavender.

In the middle of the room sat a giant, fifteen foot side by side hot tub, already steaming and filled with bubbled so thick you couldn't see the surface of the water. "It's constantly taken care of." Weiss explained, slipping out of her bathrobe to reveal her underwear. Ruby blushed and looked away, not before drinking in a healthy eye dose of her half nude form. The defined muscles of her stomach were burned into her mind.

Weiss turned her back to Ruby, taking a deep breath that made Ruby look up again. "Honestly, the fact that you haven't had any run ins with anyone who works here is impressive. I'll have to talk to my father about raises." Weiss' voice was a little strained, and Ruby felt a twinge of concern while also realizing that, as Weiss has said, she'd never encountered one of the butlers or maids. "Anyhow, uhm, seeing as how neither of us have anything appropriate for the tub," Ruby's mind was amazingly fast for once, catching on immediately.

 _Oh._

"We're going to have to go in nude."

Silence hung in the air for a split second, and Ruby felt a heat in her face, neck and breasts all at once. "I-I don't know, if you don't wanna-"

"No, it's fine. There's uh, lots of bubbles." Weiss said, and immediately began slipping out of her white lacy panties. Ruby flushed so bad she got vertigo, averting her eyesight and taking deep breaths on the count of two. There was a slight sloshing sound and then a really long, satisfied sigh. "Alright, Ruby, it's okay. Hurry up, the water's perfect."

Ruby rubbed a hand through her hair, feeling nervous in the stomach. She was modest, and innocent, and Yang was the only one she'd ever seen nude or been nude in the presence of. "Alright, roger dodger cap!" She said, giggling at her own joke. She drew her over shirt up over her head, exposing herself. She covered them with an arm and looked at the back of Weiss' head, just to make sure. She kept her eyes respectfully averted to the opposite wall. With one arm and only one leg to stand on, Ruby had a difficult time with the rest but somehow managed. As soon as she was completely bare she dashed for the edge of the tub, jumping in without a warning beside Weiss and splashing the two of them.

Weiss spluttered, swatting Ruby over the head. "They're meant to be slowly entered, dolt." She said, and Ruby grinned sheepishly. Her entire body immediately began to warm, her feet actually hurting from the sudden change in temperature. Weiss rolled her eyes and settled against the wall, and Ruby followed suit.

Soon the bubbles were covering everything up again, and Ruby noted with passing interest that rose petals were floating on the surface. She gingerly picked one from the water and rubbed it between her fingers, mildly surprised to see it was real and still so fresh.

"Impressive, right? Mother and Winter have a harden filled with roses specifically for the tub. It's really pretty, you should see it sometime." Weiss said, plucking a petal from the water as well and placing it on Ruby's shoulder. There was a brief moment where her fingernails glided on her shoulder and Ruby shivered from the touch. Weiss either pretended not to notice or didn't.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. As you may imagine, I really like flowers. Er, roses. I'm not much of a flowery girl, it's not really my thing. They wilt too much and are incredibly hard to keep alive if you try and I'm rambling sorry!" Ruby sunk a little deeper into the water, submerging her shoulders and causing the bubbles to shift around her, converging and moving fast to cover the area now left open.

Weiss tsk'd and laughed, bumping her leg against Ruby's underwater. Ruby fought the urge to squeak. "It's really nice in here though, Weiss! How much did it uh, cost?" _Lame._

Weiss rolled her eyes, "As if it matters. Ruby, my family could probably buy all of domesticated Atlas if we really wanted to."

Ruby nodded, already knowing this. Underwater she swished her hands, and she grew lax. _Honestly, Weiss can't even see anything. It's fine!_

Beside her Weiss shifted so that she was facing Ruby, whose own face was invisible at this point. She actually couldn't see Weiss clearly through the jungle of bubbles. "So, Ruby, I was thinking – come out of the bubbles a bit, will you?" Ruby giggled and raised herself up a bit, skilfully clearing some bubbles away so that they could once again see each other. The top of Weiss' breasts being perfectly visible distracted ruby's eyes. "Thank you. Anyways," Weiss said, carrying on, "I was thinking, I would like to offer you a permanent residency here in Atlas with my family, if you want it."

The offer took Ruby off guard, and she turned to face Weiss on her knees, putting her at a similar level. "What? Really? So like, whenever school is out I could just, you know, come here? Would your parents be okay with that?" Ruby paused for a moment, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Would mine?"

Weiss smiled, her cerulean eyes flashing. "I can guarantee you that they would not even care and that the prospect of 'properly schooling' you in the ways of social etiquette wouldn't make my mom any happier, not that she'd have any luck."

Ruby was stunned. It was one thing to invite her over for a vacation, but this was way bigger. Insanely bigger. It almost felt like a declaration. "Weiss, I don't know what to say... Why?" Ruby asked, mind buzzing. Their nudity was completely forgotten at this point.

Weiss looked pleased. "Well, I thought it would make sense if my partner were to have a home with me, and seeing as how I have a mansion, it seemed to work out."

"Wow... Weiss, that's really, really cool of you! Like, insanely cool. Cooler than you usually are!" Ruby said, trying to compliment. It made Weiss screw up her face funny, but then she smiled brilliantly at Ruby.

She didn't know why, but something between her steamed head and overwhelmed senses told Ruby that, no matter what, she'd do anything for Weiss. Even more was that she realized just how amazing Weiss was, and that she didn't just really like Weiss, she loved her. She didn't have much experience with such a feeling until now, but it felt like it was described in all the fairy tales.

In that moment, Ruby determined that there was simply no her with Weiss.

"Yes." Ruby breathed, and then she threw herself at Weiss, knocking them both back as she vigorously hugged her. "Yes, yes, yes! Weiss, thank you thank you thank you! You're amazing!" Ruby gushed, not caring that their bodies were pressed together. It didn't matter. "Weiss, I really, really appreciate this so much," Ruby continued, and she buried her head in the small nook between Weiss' head and shoulder.

"Ruby-"

"Weiss, thank you, so, so m-much-"

"Ruby!" Weiss said, loud and frantic. Immediately Ruby froze, a random hiccup escaping from her lips. Weiss gently pushed away from her, averting her eyes and covering herself with her arms immediately.

 _Oh._

Reality came back to Ruby and suddenly she wasn't as excited as before. "Er, s-sorry Weiss, I didn't –hiccup- mean to, y-you know..."

Weiss shrugged a shoulder in response, and Ruby hiccupped again. They sat put in their respective places, and Ruby began to feel continuously worse. Her hiccups grew less frequent in between, and Weiss eventually looked up. Ruby tried to smile an apology but found it difficult. She imagined it didn't look that great.

"Oh, Ruby..." Weiss said, concern and sympathy taking over most of her voice. There was still a tinge of awkwardness when she said Ruby's name that made Ruby feel like sinking into the water. "Ruby, it's fine, I wasn't ready for that is all. Don't worry, my offer still stands." Weiss said, laughing reassuringly. Ruby still didn't feel better, the rest of reality sinking in through the cracks and making her realize the truth of Weiss' rebuttal.

She knew Weiss wasn't comfortable with them, and she probably knew it was a bad idea, too. Slowly Ruby went to stand up on shaky legs before sitting down hard, cringing. She began to move to the wall, using the bubbles as a visual shield.

"Ruby," Weiss called, frantically, "Don't go! It's fine, really, I'm over it! You don't need to leave, or cry, or feel bad!"

 _Cry?_ Ruby thought, pausing as she was reaching up to pull herself out. She touched the base of her bottom lid and found that she was in fact crying as a hot tear rolled down her finger. _I'm crying._

"Ruby? Ruby, come here, please. Don't go." Weiss' voice was pleading as she moved closer. For some reason, Ruby felt with herself, frustrated at herself, and a little disgusted. Weiss was close enough to put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, it's fine, alright? C'mere." Weiss' voice was soothing and reassuring, and Ruby thought even motherly.

She sat still as Weiss wrapped two arms around Ruby's neck and gently pulled her back into the water, resting her head against her own. Ruby had never seen this side of Weiss, and still she felt the urge to bolt, but she also wanted to give in and let Weiss have her way again.

"Ruby, listen to me. It really wasn't that big of a deal, okay? See, I'm over it and past it." She then wrapped a leg around Ruby's waist and pulled her close, leaning against a wall.

Ruby hiccupped, letting herself fall back into Weiss as she allowed herself to relax. She could feel the bumps of Weiss' bosom against her back. "Weiss, I'm sorry, but," Ruby took a deep breath.

"But, what?" Weiss murmured into Ruby's wet hair, voice vibrating against her skin. Ruby shivered.

"Weiss, it's a really big deal... To me."

Weiss sighed but said nothing. Her only response was to move her leg so that it intertwined with Ruby's, who complied without any resistance. It occurred to Ruby that Weiss had complete control over her. This didn't bother her in the least.

"I just... I can't be the only one committing, Weiss." Ruby said, voice breaking marginally at the end. Weiss cooed at her, hugging her closer. Ruby felt better, but the fear that Weiss would only continue to put off the eventual deciding point in their relationship was gripping enough to make her want to continue. After steadying herself, Ruby said, "I really need us to decide, Weiss. Really bad. It doesn't need to be now, but it needs to be today, or something." Even as she said it, Ruby knew that if Weiss asked for it she'd give her as long as she requested.

Weiss was quiet, save for small caresses against Ruby's collarbone from her hands are the subtle rubbing of her leg. "Sleep on it?" Weiss eventually said. "I feel like you could appreciate getting yourself put back together."

"Weiss..." Ruby protested, though it was weak.

Weiss sighed, and gently retracted her arms. "Off." She commanded gently, tapping Ruby on the shoulders.

Ruby sighed, fighting the urge to cry again. She realized she had stopped. When she slipped off of Weiss' lap, Weiss immediately grabbed her hand. "Turn around and face me." She demanded, this time with an air of authority. It was more reminiscent to the Weiss of old, the one who usually didn't show up as much lately. Ruby complied.

There were no bubbles around them to conceal anything, but neither bothered to care. Instead, they found themselves staring into one another's eyes, soul searching. Weiss' icy blue cerulean captured Ruby such that she couldn't have looked away had she tried. She slid close to Ruby, until there was only inches between them.

"Ruby Rose. Will you accept my offer to become a resident of the Schnee household?"

Ruby didn't have to think. She probably couldn't have. Even with all the extra smells in the background, Weiss still had a distinct scent of fresh air and sweetness that made Ruby feel hazy. "Yeah. Totally." She breathed, and Weiss almost cracked a smile at the response.

"Then I guess there's your decision." Weiss said quietly, moving everything but her face closer as she straddled Ruby's lap. She hovered slightly above Ruby now, and the closeness between them became more apparent. As Weiss moved her face closer to Ruby she fought the urge to scream for them to stop. Strands of dripping alabaster hair fell on her face and shoulders, and Weiss' breath was fast and panicked against Ruby's skin. Ruby found a daring kind of fear in Weiss' eyes.

Ruby felt like she had to say it before it happened, the need building up in her chest so much that she couldn't keep it in. "Weiss, I lo-" She was cut short when soft, wet, sweet, full lips met her own, a kind of perfect mesh. Weiss folded into Ruby and Ruby reached out to hold her, pressing both their bodies and their lips together with a kind of fearful, elated feeling. At first, their kissing was clumsy, only moving their mouths together. She felt Weiss' heartbeat against her chest as her tongue glided smoothly along her upper lip, and then moved to prod its way into Ruby's mouth. She didn't know what else to do so she complied, feeling it felt right as their two tongues met.

Ruby saw stars. She flew on clouds. All her built up angst immediately vanished, and all that was left was a passion for her partner that burned so bright it threatened to consume her.

They held their position for a few more seconds that felt like minutes before breaking apart with heavy gasps for air.

Then they fell away from each other, giggling hysterically. Ruby was crying again, but this time they were happy tears. She couldn't look at Weiss out of embarrassment, but it felt okay now.

Everything felt okay.

* * *

Weiss came into the kitchen, still wearing just her underwear and robes. Ruby was sitting at the island, twirling a straw around in a glass of milk. She looked up at Weiss and smiled so vibrantly that she wondered how she could have ever doubted.

The air throughout the entire mansion was so full of life now that the memories of the last few bad encounters seemed like bad dreams. She looked into Ruby's silver eyes and felt content with her choice. She still felt bad about the pain she put Ruby through, and the way that she realized she'd used her for so long.

"Hey there, girlfriend!"

"Ruby, you don't need to call me that." Weiss sighed, realizing now that Ruby would need a lot of time to adapt to being normal again. She sat down beside her and pressed a delicate kiss to her cheek. Ruby giggled, blushed and mumbled a shy sorry and took a long sip from her glass. Weiss smiled and leaned against Ruby.

This was right.

This felt good.

Of that, they were both sure of.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent doing new couple things such as kissing endlessly and kissing some more after that. Eventually they grew out of it a bit, enough so that they could eat meals and prepare for bed by the time they were growing tired.

Ruby flopped down onto Weiss' mattress with gusto, and Weiss rolled her eyes. She felt light and giddy and unlike herself and without thinking leaped after Ruby, landing on her back across her abdomen. Ruby coughed and laughed, and Weiss joined in. When they subdued themselves they crawled in under sheets, snuggling close immediately.

They both shared another kiss, hands brushing against skin and fabric as they explored unfamiliar territory. Eventually, Weiss figured, it would no longer be so new and strange and would feel like everyday life. She smiled against Ruby's lips and ended the kiss. _Like home._

"G'night, princess." Ruby said quietly, searching for and finding Weiss' hands beneath her blankets. Weiss grasped them, still smiling.

"Goodnight, Ruby." She said, and the two of them moved close and snuggled her head into Ruby's shoulder and head nook.

Then there was quiet breathing and little jolts of electric happiness shared between the two of them.

The night wore on, and eventually their breathing became natural and laden by sleep. Both the girls held onto one another, two souls having found each other within a stormy sea of emotion.

In that eye they found peace and serenity that would get them through the night.

Before the morning sun came up into the sky heralded by hues of red, pink, yellows and oranges, a dazzling quartet of colors, they'd find themselves dreaming throughout the night of sweet things.

Girly, fluffy dreams.

* * *

 ** _END/FIN_** _(Fair warning, bit of a long message coming up. It's good though, so stick around and read it.)_

 ** _First off; thanks!_** _I'd like to personally thank every single one of you who favorited, followed, reviewed or simply read this story. Even those who'll probably read it long after this chapter has been posted and the story ended! I know it took me way too long to finish, and I can't really excuse that. But I hope you'll appreciate the story all the same._

 ** _About this story... Starting out_**

 _So, you know, the story originally started off as a oneshot. Then it got an insane reception, something like 40 follows or something. I was absolutely stunned. It felt really good coming back from a long hiatus and seeing that. So I decided to thank you guys by writing more. That's when I wrote the second chapter, and I planned to end it by the third. However, I didn't feel like that was right, something about not giving this fic the time it needs to really build up the relationship. By the time Chapter Three had finished drawing in new readers, I had about 98 followers and 64 favorites. That's a lot of readers to leave hanging. Sadly, I left you guys there until..._

 ** _The Fourth Chapter_**

 _Here's where I dropped off of FanFiction. For a LONG time. An unforgivable time, really. I lost both my passion for RWBY and in that, my passion for fanfiction. For awhile I even stopped believing in Rooster Teeth, not going to lie. Then I re-discovered it all a few months afterwards, and a few days ago decided to produce a fourth chapter. It took me some time to actually do it, but I did it._

 _Here's the thing; this should have been the last chapter. It didn't really do anything to further the plot along. I could have easily just written out what chapter five is and called this story quits. The reason I didn't? Reluctance. I love this story, for all it's flaws and such, not because it was popular, but because I see a growth in myself as a capable writer, and I just continuously wanted to use this as a means to realize my ship more and progress further._

 _This was a mistake. A bad thing. Chapter Four is lackluster in comparison to the rest, and honestly holds little place there. But it does a little, like add in a small cafe scene that was hinted at in Chapter Three. It also dragged the story on, though, which isn't good. It wasn't refreshing; just more of the last few chapters. While that's great and all, I wanted this story to do great. I apologize for that chapter and hope to do better in future works._

 ** _The Fifth Chapter/The End_** _I am incredibly apprehensive and excited to announce the end of this story. This is a chapter I'm proud of, a fitting end to what was originally supposed to be a oneshot story. I'm proud of this story, really, but most of all this and the third chapter. They're easily my favorites. I knew where I was going with this story as soon as I sat down and started writing the fourth. I just didn't know if it would be one or two chapters to get there. Apparently it was only one, which I'm happy with._

 _I want to state that, yes, there's a possibility for this fic to be relevant in an AU, or even a sequel more centralized around plot rather than cute shipping. It's not likely to happen, but if I ever need to write another long fic (hopefully a lot longer than this) I'll probably draw some of that sweet White Rose backstory from the events of this._

 _I also want to state that yes, extras are possible, either in short chapter added onto the rest of this one or, perhaps, in a separate fic of their own. Of course it wouldn't have the same feel to it, but it would be the same Weiss and Ruby from this AU which is always nice. Familiarity, right?_

 _And, obviously, this AU disregards the events of volume 3 happening when it did. This doesn't mean that volume 3's events don't happen; in fact, they happen shortly after the second year starts. Obviously there would be some differences but those are minor details to be taken care of if the need should ever arise._

 _Lastly, I just want to say thank you all SO, SO soooooo much. This story did too good, and I'm sad to see it end. Leave a review, please; I love talking to readers who want to share their opinion or criticize or simply leave a good job!_

 _This has been Girly Fluff Dreams. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
